


Coming Home

by Kattlupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two boys in love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/pseuds/Kattlupin
Summary: Sirius and Remus decide on a home.





	Coming Home

 

“We could make this our home you know,” Sirius says as he brushes a runaway tear from Remus’ cheek. They’re standing under the cherry blossom tree at the walkway leading up to Lupin Cottage after attending Lyall Lupins funeral. “If you wanted, of coarse.”

“Would you want that?” Remus asks earnestly. A series of conflicting emotions are playing across his face. Grief over the loss of his parents. Love at the unending support Sirius always supplies him with. Discontent at the idea of living in the house where he was bitten and subsequently locked away once a month for the full moon. Yet oddly content at the idea of living in his childhood home, no matter the horrors, because he did feel safe and loved here with his parents.

None of these emotions slip pass Sirius. Sirius who has been attuned to the complicated emotions and thoughts of Remus’ since they were eleven.

“Moony, I’d be happy to live in a cardboard box with you,” Sirius jokes with a sly smile.

“It needs work,” Remus says with a flustered sigh as he takes in the state of the front porch, shutters and roof. And that’s just the outside. The inside needs work too. The rooms are tight and cramped, the kitchen is old and outdated. All the walls could use a fresh coat of paint.

Sirius raises an eyebrow at him, “Moony, we’re magic. Anything that needs to be done we can accomplish in a weekend. A day if we get Prongs and Wormtail to help.”

“I know,” Remus concedes, ducking his head and wiping away a few fresh tears. He looks up and sighs again, “And I guess we can’t keep staying at James and Lily’s. She’s due in less than a month.”

“Definitely not,” Sirius laughs, “there is no way I’m living with those two and a new born.”

“We have to get out of there,” Remus agrees with a soft laugh as he smiles at Sirius. “We could rent another flat?”

“We could,” Sirius says assuredly. “Though here we’d have more space.”

“Not much.”

“Well maybe not inside, but you have to admit, we could have a lot of fun chasing each other in the yard during full moons,” Sirius gives Remus a playful nudge in the shoulder. “And we wouldn’t have to apparate anywhere once the moon sets. We could just head inside.”

“That would be nice,” Remus says dreamily, turning and leaning into Sirius’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his loves waist.

Sirius returns the hug, enclosing his arms around Remus’s upper back and places a soft kiss to his temple. “So, are we doing this?” he asks.

Remus nods his head into Sirius’s shoulder and clings to him a little tighter. Knowing full well that it doesn’t matter where they live, as long as he has Sirius, he’s home.


End file.
